Evie
Evie is one of the main characters of the Disney Channel Original Movie Descendants. She is the daughter of The Evil Queen, one of Disney's most popular villains and the main antagonist of the Disney movie, Snow White. Evie is one of the four villain kids who got a chance to move to Auradon from the Isle of the Lost. Evie is portrayed by Sofia Carson. History Evie is castle-schooled, in a castle far across the forest, by her own mother, The Evil Queen because they both were banished & cursed by Maleficent (which never did work) from ever visiting the town. She was excited when she finally got out of the castle and attended the Evil school which was where she met her first friend Carlos. She had been Mal's target for a Ultimate Scheme project and was locked inside Cruella De Vil's fur closet, which was full of bear traps and she barely survived the ordeal. She also helped Carlos on his invention about a machine that would pick up TV and radio signals from outside the dome, but it resulted in making a hole in the dome for a whole minute. She was about to go to sleep for 1000 years when Mal saved her by getting Maleficent's staff from the Fortress. She is secretly excited to go to Auradon Prep because of her hopes of finding a perfect prince. She soon realizes that she is much more than a pretty face, and that there’s more to life than being the fairest of them all. Armed with her mother’s Magic Mirror, she uses it to help her villainous peers as they try to carry out their parents’ evil plan. The Evil Queen gave her what was left of her magic mirror that was put in a hand mirror. She was the most excited of the group to go to Auradon Prep, mainly because of how many princes would be there. Upon arrival in Auradon Prep she greeted Audrey with the fact that she is a princess as well, but she was slammed down by Audrey who said she was not a real princess and that her mother's royal status was stripped off when she was imprisoned on the island which broke Evie's heart. Inside the school the were greeted by Doug who Evie flirted with. When Mal and Evie went to their room, Evie loved it very much, but immediately agreed with Mal that the room was gross. She with her mirror found out where the wand was displayed which lead them to a museum that contained many items pertaining to the parents stories. Personality Evie is a girl who is smart, flirty, charming, and very kind in the long run. She is also very authoritative when she wants to be. On her 6th birthday party, she was able to make even the most sour villains smile with her laughter. But don't let her charm fool you. Evie is also brave, sassy and a loyal friend. Her biggest fear was revealed to be her ending up not being the fairest of them all by the Magic Mirror. She was labeled as a gold digger, she fell for Chad Charming until she found out how arrogant he is. She was glad when she got a good grade in class. She soon found out that there is more to life than being the fairest of them all. Appearance Evie is very beautiful. In the Isle of the Lost, Evie is described as being the fairest of them all, with ocean blue hair, dark brown eyes and rosy lips. The only difference is that in Descendants, Evie likes to wear her hair out, instead of the V braid she wears in the isle of the lost. Just like the colors of her hair, Evie wears mostly blue and black clothing. Her usual outfit is a ruby red necklace, a dark blue cape paired with a printed leather skirt along with spiderweb leggings and black combat boots. She is very well maintained from her well plucked brows to the makeup that her mother insists upon. She never leaves home without her mum's approval of her appearance. Fashionably Evie The Evil Queen's daughter puts a feminine and fashionable spin on rebel look, combining classic punk elements with Royal touches. Royal Taste: Crown Earings and Gold Crown Headband (A shimmering crown that shows off this Beauty Queen's hair! Relationships Doug Mal Best friend 'When Mal and Evie enter their room, They were best friends. Mal and Evie are the villain kids alongside with Jay and Carlos. Jay '''Best friend '''He was formerly Evie's romance, But only at the Isle of the Lost. Carlos '''Best friend 'Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos are the villain kids and Carlos, the son of Cruella de Vil. Evie and Carlos are close friends alongside with Mal and Jay. Lonnie '''Friend '''In the TV series Descendants: Wicked World, Lonnie and Audrey are partners and on the stage, She and Audrey were seen dancing and singing with the girls Mal, Evie, Freddie and Ally in the episode Good Is the New Bad. Audrey '''Friend/former enemy Audrey bullies the villain kids at the start of the movie. She bullies Mal and Evie when Audrey told her grandmother Queen Leah to not talk to Mal and later during Ben's coronation day, Audrey realized that she bullied the villain kids. Evie and Audrey became friends alongside with Mal. Jane Friend '''Jane is shy to the villain kids Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos. Jane and Evie met in the room alongside with Mal. Evie saw Mal undoing Jane's hair during Family day. Jordan '''Friend In the animated short series Descendants: Wicked World, And in the episode Careful What You Wish For, Jordan was mad at Mal at first when she thought that Mal stoled her lamp and Evie asked Jordan 'Can we focus in what's important?' Herself. And later in Episode 6, Jordan became friends with Evie alongside with Mal. Freddie Friend In the episode Puffed Deliciousness, Mal and Evie taught Freddie about smiling. Evie agrees that smiling is super important in Auradon and Freddie smiles like a villain and Evie says that her eyes still look villainy and she says to try smizing. When Freddie is eating the Puffed Deliciousness, Mal said that it's not nice to steel in Auradon. Ally Friend When Ally is worried that she can't sing, Evie asked her that she's okay and Ally needs a new partner and Mal and Evie wants Freddie to be Ally's partner but Ally doesn't want her and she says that Freddie will turn her into a frog. Ben When Evie saw Ben asking Mal for a date. Chad Charming Former crush/enemy When Evie and Chad Charming are dating, Evie was about to kiss Chad but Chad disagrees kissing Evie. Trivia *Evie is the daughter of the Evil Queen. *She is played by Sofia Carson. *She enjoys sewing and designing clothes, she made the dresses they wear to the coronation. *Evie was very proud of herself when she got a good grade in chemistry class. *Her mother taught her to apply blush before she could even talk. *Since her mother is the Evil Queen, that would make Snow White and the Prince her stepsister and stepbrother-in-law. *Evie carries a bag that resembles the box seen in the the film Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, which was given to the Huntsman by the Evil Queen have to contain Snow White's heart, as proof that she was dead. *She used to be the target of severe bullying from Mal. *She attended Dragon Hall (an evil high school). *She was home schooled for 10 years because of a curse from Maleficent. *She had a parrot sidekick named Othello (Iago's descendant). *She wanted Mal to attend her sixth birthday party, but her mother didn't want want Mal there. *She does vocals on 2 songs. *Her signature colors are blue and black. *In a recent promo shows Evie has gone missing and she goes to sing a revamp of "Rotten To The Core" in a posh way. *When Evie was just 6 years old,she was given a soft spot from the tiger Shere Khan and every time Evie giggles,Shere Khan smiles. *In the TV series Descendants: Wicked World, Evie became animated and she was voiced by Sofia Carson who portray her in the live action film. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:New generation Category:Villain kids Category:Daughters Category:Royalty Category:Princesses